Raising Hermione
by hollytiger
Summary: Based off the movie “Raising Helen”.  A few months after Harry kills Voldemort, Hermione invites Harry to celebrate her sister’s birthday with her family, but when tragedy strikes the Granger Family, Harry and Hermione must deal with the aftermath of Herm
1. Chapter 1

Raising Hermione

Summary: Based off the movie "Raising Helen". A few months after Harry kills Voldemort, Hermione invites Harry to celebrate her sister's birthday with her family, but when tragedy strikes the Granger Family, Harry and Hermione must deal with the aftermath of Hermione's oldest sister's death.

Chapter 1

18 year-old Harry Potter sighed as he sat on the sofa of the small one bedroom apartment he shared with his girlfriend, staring at Hermione as she stood in front of him with puppy dog eyes.

"Harry, please? Won't you come with me to my parent's house tonight to celebrate Anna's birthday?"

"Why Hermione? I've never even met your sisters!" said Harry. "In fact, until now, I didn't even KNOW you had sisters!"

"For your information, Harry, I was the surprise. Anna was in her second year of university and Hallie was finishing her A-levels when I was born. Besides, you've already met my parents, so it's not like you are going to not know ANY one there."

Harry sighed as Hermione joined him on the sofa, carefully setting herself on his lap, twirling the nape of hair on the back of his head. Hermione giggled as Harry moaned.

"Oh no, not that, anything but that!" groaned Harry as Hermione then started kissing his neck. As she continued, Harry groaned.

"Alright, alright! You win, I'll go!" cried Harry. Hermione let out a squeal and ran to their room.

"Alright, we'll apparate over there. We're supposed to be there in thirty minutes so get ready!"

Thirty minutes later, Hermione and Harry apparated to the Granger's backyard and knocked on the back door. The door opened and Paula Granger greeted the two young adults with hugs.

"Oh good, I am so glad you guys could make it! Everyone else is here, come on in!" said Paula as she ushered them into the dining room.

As Harry and Hermione walked into the dining room, Hermione was instantly greeted by her father and then by her sisters Anna and Hallie, who Harry noticed was pregnant. They were now in their middle thirties and were old enough to be his parents.

"Told you I was the surprise," giggled Hermione.

"Hello Harry," said Mike Granger, shaking Harry's hand.

"Mr. Granger," said Harry, shaking back. They were interrupted by shrieks from three little girls who had run into the room screaming "Auntie Mione! Auntie Mione!"

"Sarah! Kaylie! Maddie!" cried Hermione, showering them with hugs and kisses. Two more kids followed suit, a boy and a girl, carrying presents.

"Hi Emma, hi Aiden!" said Hermione as they set them on the table.

"Hey Hermione," they chimed in, both hugging her.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry, these are my nieces and my nephew. Sarah is ten, Kaylie is eight, Madeline is six, Emma is almost twelve and Aiden is nine."

"Wow, you really WERE the surprise!" said Harry as the three younger girls all hugged him excitedly. Hermione giggled.

"These are my sisters, Anna, and Hallie and their husbands, Mark and Bill. Kaylie and Aiden are Hallie and Bill's kids, and well, the other three are Anna and Mark's."

"The infamous Harry potter, eh?' said Anna as she shook Harry's hand and hugged him. "So we finally meet, you are all Hermione talks about."

"Er, it's nice to meet you, and Happy Birthday," said Harry.

"Thanks, I don't feel thirty-eight," laughed Anna.

"Try forty-eight," said Hermione, and Anna scowled.

"Oh hush you," said Anna.

"Okay, I think it's time for cake and tea," said Paula. "Milk for the children."

After they sang "Happy birthday" and ate cake and drank their drinks, they all gathered in the sitting room and Anna opened her presents.

"So, any special plans you two?" asked Hermione to Anna.

"Mark and I are taking a short weekend holiday to Nice," said Anna.

"Ooh, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," said Anna.

"Okay, mine next! Mine next!" said Hermione with a giggle. Anna opened the bag and gasped.

"You didn't!" shrieked Anna as she pulled out three red plastic hats and a CD.

"I did! I found them on the internet!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, is that Devo?" cried Harry as Bill popped the CD into the stereo. "I remember hearing that song when I was five on the radio."

"Yup, these two used to make me dance with them to this song when I was in primary school," giggled Hermione. As the music to "Whip It" began, Hermione, Anna, and Hallie put the three hats on and started dancing to the song. Everyone else joined in and Harry groaned as Hermione drug him to his feet.

"When something comes along, you must whip it!" sang Hermione and Harry laughed as he twirled Hermione around, dancing along.

The next day, Harry and Hermione had met Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and were just about to order, when Hermione's mobile phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Hermione. "Hallie, slow down! I can barely understand you!"

Harry watched as the color drained on Hermione's face.

"What did you say?" asked Hermione.

When Hermione sat in shock, her mobile now on the table, Harry knew it wasn't good news.

* * *

"We, Anna Elizabeth Granger-Willis, and Mark Andrew Willis, hereby bequeath all of our land properties to Paula and Michael Granger. We leave twenty thousand pounds to Hallie Granger-Prewett and her spouse and children. We leave our photographs, library and CD collections to Hermione Granger."

"What about the kids?' asked Hallie as Hermione lit a cigarette, something Harry had grown accustomed to since their hunt for the Horcruxes.

"In regards to Emma, Sarah, and Madeline Willis, in the events of our deaths, we grant joint custody to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

"What?" gasped Hermione.

"What?" cried Harry and Hallie. Paula and Mike sat in shock.

"You're joking, there's got to be a mistake!" cried Hermione. "Hallie and Bill should have them, or at least my parents."

"There's no mistake," said the lawyer. "I prepared this for them myself. They made it clear that you two were to gain custody of them."

"But I only met them yesterday!" cried Harry.

"They wrote you each a letter explaining their reasons. I have not seen them. They were only meant for your eyes," said the lawyer, handing a letter to Harry and Hermione, and another to Hallie. Harry opened the envelope and together they read the letter to themselves.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_By the time you read this letter, Mark and I are no longer living. You have also found out that you are to become the girls' guardians. Harry, Hermione, this may come as a shock to you, but Mark is from a line of wizards and witches, like yourselves. Don't ask yourselves why we never told anyone, in fact, Hermione will realized that I wasn't shocked at all the day she got her letter. That's because Mark had told me all about the wizarding world. He was in the same year as your parents Harry, and was in Ravenclaw House. He knew them very well. Don't be surprised if they all attend Hogwarts as well. Our girls are very special. We love you both, and are so proud of what you did for the world by stopping You-Know-Who and destroying him once and for all. We will all be watching over you two._

_Harry, we hardly know you personally, but from stories and pictures from Hermione, and from Mark being close friends with your parents, we realized how much you mean to her and how incredible you are. It would mean so much to us if you would help Hermione raise the girls, because they need someone to understand what it's like to lose a loved one, you've been there Harry, you know what it's like. You guys have so much love for each other, and you remind us both of ourselves when we were your age._

_We chose you two not only for that reason, but because we know you would be able to give them more attention than Hallie and Bill. With two kids and another on the way, I don't think it would be wise for them to raise six kids. Although you two are still young yourselves, you can give the girls a wonderful home because of your closeness in age with Emma. She needs someone close to her age as she begins her final years of schooling. We know you can give them a wonderful home._

_Love,_

_Anna and Mark_

They sat in shock. Hermione's brother-in-law was a and had been from a long line of wizards, and her nieces were to become full-fledged witches and each receive their Hogwarts letters on their twelfth birthdays respectively.

"Wow, no wonder they left them with us," whispered Harry.

"Now where are we going to live?" whispered Hermione. "There's no room for all five of us in that tiny one bedroom apartment."

At hearing the words "one bedroom apartment", Mike Granger scowled at Harry, as if he were saying, "You're shagging my little girl?!" Harry gulped as they made eye contact and looked at Paula, who smacked Mike gently on the leg.

"Mike, stop it, you're scaring the poor boy," whispered Paula.

"Well, I guess this means only one thing," said Harry, collecting himself and turning back to Hermione.

"What's that?' asked Hermione.

"We're going back to headquarters."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna and Mark's muggle wake was held in their home the next day. Harry and Hermione decided to hold a separate wake for the members of the wizarding community that knew Mark following the muggle one, only to the knowledge of Mike and Paula. Many of their friends and co-workers stopped by to pay their respects.

"It was so sudden, they had no time to miss that eighteen wheeler," said Bill to Anna's boss. "It jumped the median on the M4 and plowed right into them."

"How terrible," said the wife. "And where will the children go?'

"With my sister-in-law and her boyfriend," said Bill. "Anna and Mark had total confidence in them, and saw it in the girls' best interests to go with them because Hermione's boyfriend is also an orphan, and knows what it is like to lose someone. He also inherited a small fortune from his parents, godfather and former headmaster and they will be more than well off for the next several years."

"They make such a wonderful couple," said Anna's boss, who watched as Hermione and Harry sat on a sofa with the Granger's, thanking those that came up to them with their condolences.

Hermione excused herself and walked up the stairs to Mark and Anna's room to gather the girls to come greet the visitors.

"Girls? It's time to come downstairs," said Hermione as she knocked on the door. She poked her head in and saw that the closet door was open, and smiled softly. Emma said that was where she would hide if one of her parents was away for a while on business. She opened the closet door to find all three girls sitting on the floor. Madeline was sucking her thumb, a few tears falling down her face, Emma was crying, and Sarah sat in silence.

"Hey you lot, you need to come downstairs, okay?' asked Hermione as she sat with them.

"It smells like Mummy in here," said Maddie.

"You're right, it does. But you know what? Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to be sad. They would want you to continue on with your lives. You know, Uncle Harry lost his parents too, and he couldn't even talk yet when they died."

"I heard he lived with horrible people," said Emma. "At least from what Dad told me."

"Did your dad ever tell you where his side of the family came from?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Emma.

"Your dad could do magic. He gave it up a long time ago, when he met your mum."

"Yeah right," said Sarah.

"It's true. Okay, what I have said so far and what I am about to say next, may only be spoken of in front of Papa and Nana, Uncle Harry, and myself. You all pinky-swear?"

"We pinky-swear," they all said.

"Okay, let me tell you guys a story."

"Once upon a time, there were four kingdoms: to the north was Gryffindor, to the west was Ravenclaw, to the south was Slytherin and to the east was Hufflepuff. Each kingdom was reigned by a king and a queen. About a year after the arrival of Uncle Harry, a war broke out amongst the kingdoms. There were some Slytherin members who did not like the way the four kingdoms were equally divided. You see, the members of these kingdoms all had magical powers, but the kings and queens decided to let non magical people live in their kingdoms after some had been banished from the non-magical world."

"One of the Slytherin villagers against the merge between magic and non-magic people was named Tom Riddle. He went as bad as people can get, and started burning non-magic villages and killing non-magic folk. The kings and queens of the kingdoms formed a group known as the Order of the Phoenix and rallied against him and his followers. However, two of those members had to go into hiding because Riddle was trying to kill them. Their close friend Wormtail betrayed them and Riddle found out where they were hiding. Riddle tried to kill Uncle Harry but could not and left a scar on his forehead. Riddle disappeared in a final battle between him and Uncle Harry's parents, but sadly, they were killed. Uncle Harry was sent away to live with his horrible relatives even though his godfather Sirius was his guardian. You see, Wormtail and Sirius confronted each other in a duel and Wormtail disappeared after blowing up a street, killing twelve people. Sirius was left with a piece of Wormtail's finger and couldn't prove his innocence, so he was locked away in a prison."

"He didn't even get a trial?" asked Emma.

"No, it was completely wrong. So when Uncle Harry was sent to live with his mum's sister, he was supposed to have learn of the kingdoms. They never told him and he grew up living as normal as you could be. But they treated him horribly because of the fact that he was from a magical world."

"That is so horrible!" said Sarah.

"Let me ask a question. Have any of you guys, ever do something that you couldn't explain?"

"I was running from the school bully once and wished I could get away and somehow ended up in a tree," said Emma. "I couldn't explain how I had gotten up it. I never climbed it."

"Mum and Dad wouldn't let me get a pet rat, and I was so upset and kept thinking about wanting a pet rat at school one day that when I opened my desk, all of these rats came out," said Sarah.

"My hair keeps growing back in after it's cut the day before to it's original length," said Maddie.

"Well, I will tell you want, all of those same things, happened to me and Uncle Harry. We couldn't explain it, and then one day, we received letters. Both of us had never gotten a letter before. Harry's uncle wouldn't allow him to have it but somehow letters kept finding their way to him. He finally got one and was accepted and we began our schooling at Hogwarts, where all of the magical people learn."

"Did non-magical people get in too?" asked Sarah.

"How do you think I got in?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"Anyways, our first year Uncle Harry and our friend Ron battled a troll, and that is how the three of us became best friends. Anyways, that same year, a bad man wanted to get his hands on this special stone, because it would let him live forever. It turns out the bad man was Tom Riddle, the same man who had tried to kill Uncle Harry when he was just a baby. But the body he was in did not belong to him and couldn't stand to be touched. Uncle Harry touched him so much that he turned into ashes and disintegrated, or fell apart."

"Our second year, Uncle Harry found a diary, while a monster was let loose on the school, petrifying a bunch of students, including me. Uncle Harry and Ron tried hard to solve the mystery of the diary and monster and when they learned that Ron's sister Ginny had been taken captive into a chamber, they went after her. Uncle Harry went on to the chamber alone and killed the monster, which was a giant snake. It turned out the diary belonged to Riddle. Uncle Harry destroyed it and saved Ginny, and myself and the rest of the petrified victims were returned to their original state by mandrakes."

"What's a mandrake?' asked Emma.

"It's a plant, and it's screams can be deadly. Trust me, never pot one without earmuffs."

"What happened the next year, Aunt Mione?" asked Sarah.

"Well, we returned to school, and Uncle Harry learned that another bad man wanted to kill him. These evil black things called Dementors were sent to guard the school from this man. Uncle Harry later learned that it was his godfather and that his godfather was innocent of killing this man because the man was still alive."

"Sirius and Wormtail!" said Maddie.

"Very good, you're paying attention!" said Hermione. "The real bad person got away and Sirius was sent into hiding because his name was still not cleared. During the summer, we went to a big sporting event with Ron's siblings and dad. Our fourth year, a big game came to the school, uniting Hogwarts with two others. There was a dragon battle, a swim meet in the lake, and a maze. There was a dance on Christmas which we danced with our schoolmates and the other schools. Uncle Harry was put into the tournament as a champion, only to later find out that one of Riddle's followers had kidnapped and disguised himself as their teacher, and put his name in the tournament under a fourth school. One of our good friends died though. It was very sad, the whole school mourned his loss. Riddle made himself come back in his own body, and could now touch Uncle Harry, because he had stolen some of Uncle Harry's blood."

"The next year, Uncle Harry learned of a prophecy that connected him to Riddle. He also learned of this group that his parents had formed."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" asked Emma.

"Wow, you sure are catching on!" said Hermione. "I sense a bit of Ravenclaw blood in you."

"Uncle Harry and the rest of us also dealt with a mean teacher who tried to take over the school, but that's another story. That same year, we learned that Sirius was in trouble so we flew on these magical horses to where he was and entered this mysterious room. We found out that it was a trap and that Riddle and his remaining followers were waiting for him. They fought the evil people and were soon joined by the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius dueled his evil cousin Bellatrix, who had taken to the dark side and joined Riddle. Sirius then died."

"Our sixth year, we came back to a new teacher and a new minister of the kingdoms. We read about a half-blood prince and mourned two more losses in the school: our teacher's pet spider, and our headmaster, who died during a big battle at the school. Before the headmaster died, he told Uncle Harry that he had to go after several items that could help him defeat Riddle. They already had destroyed two of them, a ring, and a diary. The other four things were still out there. The school had threatened to close because of the attack on the school, so Harry returned to his relative's house for one last time and them went back to Ron's house for the summer with him and myself."

"We all managed to find the remaining items and destroyed Riddle at the end of our last term of school. It was on the last night of school that Uncle Harry and I decided that we were in love and everything else is current now."

"So you guys can do magic then," said Sarah, still not believing her somewhat.

"Yeah, pretty good, and you guys will too. Your dad was quite a wizard. Now remember, not word to anyone you don't know, and not to Uncle Bill and Aunt Hallie and Aiden and Kaylie. They're not magical."

"But Nana and papa aren't."

"Yes, but they knew about it when I got my letter. Now come on, we have been up here for forty some minutes, I am sure everyone is wondering where we are."


End file.
